Recently, the world's energy source is gradually depleted. Moreover, with the increasing environmental consciousness and the popularity of environmental protection, the conventional gasoline vehicles are gradually replaced by electric vehicles. Consequently, the electric vehicles have become the popular transportation means for people in recent years.
Generally, the electric vehicle has a built-in chargeable battery for providing electric energy to power and drive the electric vehicle. According to the approaches of installing the chargeable battery, electric vehicles are usually divided into two types. In the first type electric vehicle, the chargeable battery is fixed in a vehicle body of the electric vehicle. For charging the chargeable battery of the first type electric vehicle, the user has to drive the electric vehicle to a charging station in order to charge the chargeable battery. In the second type electric vehicle, the chargeable battery is detachably installed in the electric vehicle. For charging the chargeable battery of the second type electric vehicle, the low-capacity chargeable battery within the electric vehicle is removed from the electric vehicle and replaced by a fully-charged chargeable battery without driving the electric vehicle to the charging station.
As is well known, the first type electric vehicle has some drawbacks. For charging the chargeable battery of the first type electric vehicle, it is necessary to drive the electric vehicle to the charging station. If the residual capacity of the chargeable battery is insufficient or the charging station is too far, the electric vehicle is possibly unable to be charged by the charging station. In other words, the utilization flexibility of the first type electric vehicle is low. Moreover, since the chargeable battery is fixed in the vehicle body, the overall cost of the first type electric vehicle is high. Consequently, the competition of this electric vehicle is low.
The use of the second type electric vehicle may solve the drawbacks of the first type electric vehicle. The chargeable battery of the second type electric vehicle is removable and replaceable. In other words, it is not necessary to drive the electric vehicle to the charging station to charge the chargeable battery. Consequently, the convenience of charging the electric vehicle is increased, and the utilization flexibility of the electric vehicle is enhanced. Recently, the dealers and manufacturers of the electric vehicles provide removable battery module for hire. Consequently, the selling price of the electric vehicle is reduced.
However, the second type electric vehicle still has some drawbacks. For example, if the battery module of the electric vehicle is pulled out very easily, the user may replace or maintain the battery module. In case that the user lacks the professional knowledge about the battery module, the user may get an electric shock during the process of replacing or maintaining the battery module. Moreover, since the weight of the battery module is very high, if the battery module can be easily pulled out from the electric vehicle without the need of using a special equipment or machine, the user is readily suffered from crush injury. Moreover, since the battery module is replaceable, the battery module is readily stolen. Moreover, if the battery module is not securely fixed in the vehicle body, the possibility of vibrating and rocking the battery module will be increased. Under this circumstance, the battery module may be damaged.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a battery module with fixing and burglarproof functions in order to avoid the above drawbacks.